Reality Bites
by Sailor Angie
Summary: Darien is the next TV Bachelor, but he’s not after the bachlorettes, he’s after the producer. . . (Alt. R.-D&S) Episode 04: The Casting Call
1. Episode 01: The Set Up

**Reality Bites**

**Episode 01: The Set Up**

**By: Sailor Angie**

AN: I'm super excited about this story line guys, because I think I may be the first Sailor Moon author to write about Serena and Darien and a reality TV show. Well, needless to say I'm a reality TV show junkie, I can't tear myself away from the TV, isn't that horrible. Well, let me know what you think. Read, review, and enjoy!

**_Segment 01A_**

"Mr. Shields, I'm leaving for the night." His secretary announced over the intercom.

"Thank you, I'll see you on Monday." He ran his hand through his tousled black hair, and re-focused on the papers in front of him. He'd been working on the same client all week. It seemed that the writer's manager was not happy with the cover design that Darien was forced to personally design if he wanted the book deal. He needed them to be nailed down before the end of next week.

Darien Shields ran a publishing company with his college roommate and best friend Andrew Johnson. At 25, he appreciated his early success, but also knew he had worked very hard for everything he had. He came from a middle class family, and had to resort to loans in order to put himself through college.

When he graduated, he was offered a job with a small, but successful company. A year later when he was 23 the business was a casualty of a hostile take-over. The president of the company chose to dissolve his company rather than see it in the hands of an inexperienced high roller who'd sell it to the highest bidder. When Darien's colleagues had jumped ship at the first sign of trouble, Darien stood by the older man whom he considered a mentor.

Douglas Hartford decided to retire and gave his high-profile client list to Darien. The rest is history as Darien started his own company, hired his best friend and a few others. His success did indeed rival that of his mentor's. However, the one thing Douglas Hartford possessed that Darien did not was a loving wife and a large, close family.

Darien had a great relationship with his parents, and spoke with them frequently, but that special someone was missing.

All of his dating attempts as of late had been ending horribly. Darien had decided that all women were gold-diggers. At least the ones that Andrew seemed to find for him were. Yes, a woman who was un-interested in only money would be so refreshing.

"We're going out for HAPPY HOUR!" Andrew burst through the door, interrupting Darien's concentration.

"God Dammit Andrew!" Darien stood up and banged his fists on the table. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!" Darien fumed.

"C'mon, you need a break." His blonde friend brushed him off. Darien noticed a mischievous twinkle in his friend's green eyes.

"What are you up to?" Darien accused.

"Nothing; I just want to go out and get some drinks, then you can go home." He paused, "But you can't come back here."

"You can't tell me what to do." Darien narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going; I still have to work on the Dayne pitch." He sat back down, shuffling through the file.

"Darien, you've already put in your time for the day. Besides, the grapevine says you're the only one Mr. Dayne even wants to consider. That means you'd have to royally fuck-up not to get this client. From what I've seen of your work, you're good to go for your meeting on Tuesday." Andrew walked towards Darien's desk.

"Andrew, this could make or break us. I can't believe you're willing to risk it." Darien looked at Andrew in disappointment.

"Fine, then let's do this now." Andrew grabbed Darien's papers and ran out of his office.

Darien growled as he chased after him, "This isn't college; we can't just wait until the last minute." Darien found Andrew in the communications room running his papers through the fax machine and on the phone, "What are you do--"

Andrew shushed him, "I'm faxing over the files and cover boards right now. I thought this might make for a better weekend to have this finished. Better golf game right?" Andrew laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" Darien was confused.

Andrew put a finger to his mouth, "I knew you'd love them, Darien's been toiling over the boards all week. You will? That's great. I'll make sure to give him the message." A single paper was faxed into the office. "Good luck at your match, and give my regards to your wife Mr. Dayne." Andrew hung up the phone.

Darien's eyes bulged, "What have you done?!"

Andrew held the fax before Darien, "Why postpone until Tuesday, what you can do today?" In his hands he held a signed contract from Mr. Dayne, which gave exclusive publishing rights to Johnson-Shields. "I told you he'd love the boards."

Darien could only gape at him slack-jawed.

"You can thank me by buying me a beer; let's go." Andrew escorted Darien into the humid April night.

**_Segment 01B_**

"I knew there was a catch." Darien rolled his eyes as Andrew led them over to a booth occupied by two women.

"C'mon Darien, there's nothing better than the company of a woman." Andrew smiled perversely, "Good evening ladies." He took a seat next to one of the women.

Darien threw a twenty dollar bill on the table, "Thanks but no thanks Andy. Buy yourselves a round. I'll see you on Monday at the office." Darien shook his head.

"Suit yourself Darien." Andrew was clearly upset. He turned back to the women pretending not to care that Darien wouldn't stay.

The truth was Darien had been such a drag lately. In college Darien and Andrew were infamous on campus as being some of the biggest players. Women wanted to sleep with them, and men wanted to be them. Now, Darien was constantly leaving Andrew to fly solo. Half the fun of going out with so many women was being able to compare notes with Darien the next day. He felt like he was loosing his best friend. However, rather than dwell on it, Andrew was perfectly content to drown his sorrows away with women and booze.

_**Segment 01C**_

On the other side of town, Darien walked through the coffee district trying to decide which atmosphere would be most relaxing. Eventually he meandered into a small dimly lit coffee house with soft classical music playing over the speakers. 'Perfect,' he thought.

After ordering his coffee, he looked around for an open table. To his dismay he could find none. After all there were only five tables and two booths. He walked over to the only table with one occupant. "Would you mind if I sat here?" He asked the gorgeous blonde.

She stared at him for a moment, perhaps registering that he had asked her a question. "Of course not," She finally responded brightly. "I haven't seen you in here before," She attempted to make conversation.

"I don't suppose you would have," Darien obliged, "I've never been here before."

"They have great scones," She giggled; her smile seemed to brighten the room.

Darien very much enjoyed her company, "Are you a regular here?" He inquired.

"Oh yes," She smiled, "I'm here every Friday at 6, like clockwork. It's the only break I get all week." She nursed her coffee.

"My work doesn't give me any time either." Darien replied.

"And what pray tell do you do?"

"I own my own company, and yourself?"

She rolled her eyes, "I work in the TV industry; I can't wait to get out."

"That bad?" Darien chuckled at her response, "Are you an actress?"

"Oh heaven's no. I work behind the scenes. I would never go in front of the camera." She took a sip from her mug.

"Why not? You're certainly pretty enough." Darien's mind spoke aloud; he hadn't meant to hit on her so directly.

She blushed, "Well aren't you the charmer," She paused, "Seeing what actors go through, I just know it's not for me."

"So if you don't want to do TV, then what do you want to do?" he drank some of his coffee.

"I want to write." She leaned back in her chair.

"Like a screen writer?" He questioned.

"No, like books." She shook her head, "It doesn't matter though, nobody will look at my stuff. They don't take me seriously."

Darien was intrigued, after all, he did own a publishing company, he wanted to help her, "What kind of books do you write?"

"Novels I guess, first person narratives. Drama, romance--"

"Adventure?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, sometimes there's adventure." She laughed, "You're funny."

"Do you think I could take a look at your stories sometime?" He finished his coffee.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." She played coy hoping to see him again.

Darien stood up, "So you come here every Friday at 6?" He questioned.

"Every Friday." She repeated, blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, then I'll see you next Friday, and maybe I'll be able to catch a glimpse of one of your manuscripts." He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine." She swooned, "I didn't catch your name." She said as he walked out.

"Next week." He waved, his back still facing her as he exited. He smiled at himself; she was beautiful, perfect, and she knew nothing of his bank account.

That night seemed to have changed his outlook on life. It was possible to pick women up outside of bars. And maybe, just maybe there were women that could love you for more than your money. He couldn't wait until next Friday.

_**Segment 01D**_

Andrew stumbled home in an intoxicated daze. He had opted not to take either of the women home with him, much to their dismay. He was in too pissy of a mood.

As the alcohol invaded his mind he began to think of what had happened earlier with Darien. He began speaking out loud to himself once inside the confines of his apartment.

"Goddamn Darien, thinks he's so much better than me because he has some sort of ideological view on love."

He logged onto his computer to check his e-mail, as was his ritual.

"Doesn't he get that I want what he wants too, but I just don't need to be celibate until then. Thinks he' so--" Andrew stopped mid-rant as he looked at a headline on his homepage: 'Open casting cal for 'bachelor-type' reality show.'

Andrew began laughing uncontrollably as he entered information into the online form. "This'll show him." Andrew clicked away on the keyboard.

He cackled gingerly as he made the finishing touches and checked the last box as he read aloud what the agreement was: "I _Darien Shields_ hereby certify that the form submitted is valid and agree to any and all terms and contractual agreements as listed on the previous pages." He clicked 'submit.' "Take that Mr. Darien Shields."

AN: Are you excited? Tell me about it, don't forget to review.

Preview --- Episode 02: The Form --- Just for shits and giggles, what exactly did Andrew write on that online form?


	2. Episode 02: The Form

**Reality Bites**

**Episode 02: The Form**

**By: Sailor Angie**

AN: Hey guys, a few of you were like: 'Why would we want to see the form, won't it be boring?' Oh man, you haven't seen what Andrew can do when he's drunk, trust me, you'll like it. Read, review, and laugh your ass off!

_**Segment 02A: General Information**_

_First Name_: Darien

_Last Name_: Shields

_Birthday_: August 3, 1980

_Age_: 25

_Occupation_: Business Owner

_Industry_: Publishing

_Job Title_: CEO

_Income_: 1.5 Million/year

_Marital Status_: Single

_Family_:

_Mother_: Elizabeth Shields

_Father_: Charles Shields

_Marital Status_: Married

_Durations of Marriage_: 30 years

_Siblings_: None

_**Segment 02B: Personal Information**_

_Why have you decided to apply for the show?_

Recently I've noticed such a void in my life. I need to have a serious relationship. I've even found myself being a stupid jerk to my friends when they're just trying to make me feel better

_What do you hope to get out of the show?_

I'm hoping to find a long term relationship that has marriage potential, because my best friend can't take my moping anymore. I'm sick of being a lonely jerk, who hasn't gotten laid in a year. I'm hoping to find a woman that gets me, that understands who I am and wants to be with me even though I'm crabby and a jerk to my best friend. I want to find someone to cuddle with, walk along the moonlit beach, and feed me gummy bears.

_How would you describe yourself?_

I'm a control freak who can't be nice to his best friend. I'm a workaholic and this would be a good break for me. Oh, and I think I'm a super sharp dresser, even though I have the most god awful olive tweed jacket you've ever seen. Oh it's just hideous. Everyone at work talks about how ugly it is, but I just keep wearing it because I'm an idiot.

_Describe a usual day in your shoes:_

I wake up around 4 am, shower, and get ready. I walk to work and pick up a paper and black coffee on the way. I have to be to work by 5:30 am or else I'm a total jerk to everyone especially my best friend and co-owner. I work in my office reading manuscripts and taking conference calls. Occasionally I'll draw up some cover boards. I only leave for important meetings, and my secretary brings me lunch from the cafeteria everyday, so I have more time to work. At the end of the day around 5:30 or 6 pm I'll leave the office to go home unless I need to finish working on a project or if I go out with my best friend. But usually I'm too much of a jerk to go out with him because I'd rather be at home watching _Lifetime_ or _The History Channel_ than having a few rounds with him. I might pick some food up on the way home or stay in and cook something for myself.

_On an average Saturday night you are:_

Being a jerk and not going out to a bar with my best friend. I might take in an opera, or so some paperwork at the office. Sometimes I have book releasing parties to attend as well.

_Are you happy with your job?_

My life is my job. I would die without it.

_Describe in detail at least 5 hobbies:_

Being a jerk, I'm always crabby.

Watching porn, when you can't have the real thing there's nothing wrong with settling for second best.

Hatin' on my best friend.

Being alone, have you ever heard the phrase: 'Silence is golden?' So shut up!

Working, cuz I have nothing better to do unless _Cinemax_ is on.

_Give a brief relationship history:_

I had an on and off relationship in high school with this chick. She'd basically use me whenever she'd broken up with her boyfriend, and ditch me when she found a new one. Sometimes I really thought I was in love with her, at least that's what I told my best friend later in college. Once in college we were separated, and I cycled through women. My best friend/college roommate and I partied every weekend and had a new girl every week. When I started to work my habits slowed. But when I got my own company it eventually stopped because women were only interested in me for my money. I need a chick who wants me for me and my sexual prowess, not my money.

_What kind of significant other are you looking for?_

I want a really hot chick who's not interested in my money. She would have to be okay with my busy work schedule and general crabbiness.

_Describe your ideal relationship:_

I would like to be involved with a woman who can cater to my needs, but give me space when I need it. I need a relationship where both parties give and take equally.

_Describe your ideal date:_

I often have this embarrassing dream that I've only told my best friend about. I dream that I'm walking on the beach hand in hand with her. Eventually we sit down and just talk about nothing for hours on end. I'm the hugest dorkiest sap.

_What are some of your physical and emotional fears?_

I'm afraid of bugs, mice, and germs. I can't handle them. I'm also afraid of puppies and kitten. Emotionally I'm scared of commitment and intimacy like every other guy. I've been burned so often and I find I can't stop whining about it.

_**Segment 02C: Favorites**_

_Movie_: When Harry Met Sally

_Book_: Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus

_TV Show_: One Life To Live

_Music Genre_: Classical

_Song Artist_: Beethoven

_Song_: Moonlight Sonata

_Actor_: Rudolph Valentino

_Actress_: Audrey Hepburn

_Writer_: Danielle Steele

_Artist_: Monet

_Hero_: Sailor Moon

_Movie Genre_: Romantic Comedy

_Clothing Item_: Olive Tweed Blazer

_Sport_: Ice Skating

_Athlete_: Nancy Kerrigan

_Athletic Team_: US Rhythmic Gymnastics Team

_Smell/Scent_: Roses

_Color_: Pink

_Saying/Quote_: "Love is blind"

_Website_:

_Hobby_: Working

_Beverage_: Black coffee

_Food_: Chinese Take-out

_Dessert_: Cheese cake

_Place/Location_: Ocean/beach

_Flower_: Rose

_Word_: Sex

_Physical Affection_: Cuddling/snuggling/holding hands

_Animal_: Ponies

_Underwear_: Care Bear boxers

**_Segment 02D: Contact Information_**

_Mailing Address:_

Darien Shields

2430 Simpson Ct.

Los Angeles, CA 90527

_Work Address:_

Johnson-Shields Publishing Inc.

c/o Darien Shields

5281 Broadway Ave.

Los Angeles, CA 90526

_Phone:_

a. _Home_: (608) 555-7328

b. _Work_: (608) 555-5261

c. _Cell_: (608) 555-8521

d. _Fax_: (608) 555-3497

X I, _Darien Shields_ hereby certify that the form submitted is valid and agree to any and all terms and contractual agreements listed on the previous pages.

**SUBMIT**

_**Segment 02E**_

It was close to two in the morning when one of the casting directors was just finishing going through the online casting forms. None were any good. But she only had one left to go. As she read through the last one, some of the responses piqued her interest. "Well, one out of a thousand is okay," She turned her computer off and headed for bed.

* * *

AN: Remember that Andrew was drunk. Did I deliver in the humor? Let me know! And now it's time for my compromise. Because I can't answer everyone's reviews (even though I really would love to) I've decided to do a Q&A at the end of every chapter.

This week's Q&A was brought to you by: LeiraFrooky:

Q: What is a segment?

A: A segment is one part of a TV show within an episode. What you see between the first and second commercial breaks is a segment. For example an hour show traditionally has four segments: commercial, segment, commercial, segment, commercial, segment, commercial, segment. Recently it's been changing to more segments to allow more commercials. I hope that solves any confusion.

If you would like to be featured in the Q&A section simply ask me a question about the fan fic in your review.

* * *

Preview --- Episode 03: The Producer --- The audience gets acquainted with Ms. Serena Taylor, and discover how hostile her work environment is. 


	3. Episode 03: The Producer

**Reality Bites**

**Episode 03: The Producer**

**By: Sailor Angie**

AN: Looks like Reality Bites is off to a running start. Thank you so much for all your support and your reviews. You guys liked the Care Bear boxers much more than I had anticipated. There is a challenge at the end of this chapter. Please read, review and enjoy!

_**Segment 03A**_

Serena Taylor sat at her desk in a Monday morning haze. She never really had been a morning person. Her slender index finger twirled a stray blonde lock that had fallen from the bun she tied her hair into everyday. Her crystalline eyes stared at the face clock opposite her desk. She followed the second hand and watched the time tick away.

Suddenly realizing that she had a meeting in a few minutes she tucked the strand behind her ear, gathered her papers and trotted into the boardroom just as the meeting was getting started.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, the internet campaign has reached the end of phase one. We've received a few notable applications, but hype is through the roof. Our audience was really affected by nationwide casting calls; shows that we're not putting 'fake' people on reality TV." Serena's boss paused as his audience chuckled softly at his last comment.

Jonathan Diamond climbed the ladder of success a bit too quick for comfort. With his good looks and charming demeanor, it was no wonder. The man was a perfect physical male specimen. However, hiding behind his 6 foot frame, chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes was the biggest asshole known to all of woman kind.

"We're set to have some last minute interviews on Friday at 4pm. Serena I expect you'll be sitting in on them?" His eyes darted across the table to meet hers.

"It's Ms. Taylor," She challenged; he cocked an eyebrow at what he interpreted as foreplay, "Why can't Greg go?" She wanted to know why he wanted to single her out.

"What's wrong _Ms._ Taylor? Got a hot date?" The corners of his mouth curled to a sneer as she scoffed at his public suggestion.

"Serena, I can—" Greg was interrupted.

"No Greg; Ms. Taylor will be sitting in on the interviews." He stared at her waiting for a reaction. She could only stare daggers back at him. "That will be all; nice work people." Serena was the first to bold from her chair and seek refuge in her sparse office, away from Diamond. She slammed her door hoping he would hear it and fire her.

_**Segment 03B**_

Oh, he heard it alright, but he had no intentions of firing her; at least not until he got what he wanted from her. Jonathan followed her into her office. She was facing out the window when he entered. She spun around as she heard the door latch shut. "Get out." She said shortly.

"My building," He smirked.

"Get out." She repeated herself.

"Oh come now love, don't be mad about what happened in the boardroom." He began to advance her.

"This is sexual harassment Diamond; you best leave before I call someone." She tried not to show her fear.

"Diamond?" He questioned, "It was Jonathan last week," He pouted.

"I will never call you by your first name." She defended herself, "I'll call someone if you don't leave."

"Who are you gonna call Serena, the police?" He laughed, "'Oh officer,'" He mimicked her voice, "'The most powerful man in Hollywood is hitting on me.' What are they gonna do?" He paused, "Hang up." He answered his own question, now a mere foot from her.

"Get out." She said with more force than before, balling up her fists.

"Let me take you out for a cocktail after the interviews on Friday." He traced the lapels of her suit coat with his finger.

She shoved his hand away and slapped him across the face. At this he grabbed her and growled into her ear, "You'll be moaning my name, begging me for more, pleading 'harder.'" He violently released her against the window and stormed out of her office slamming the door for a second time that day.

Serena sunk to the floor and buried her face in her knees attempting to hold back tears she was too proud to shed in front of him.

'What a horrible way to start the week.' She thought to herself, 'Not only was I just assaulted, but I can't tell anyone, and I won't be able to see that gorgeous man in the cafe on Friday.' It was 10 O'clock in Monday morning and she already wanted to go home.

**_Segment 03C_**

"Where does he live? I'll kill him." Sammy dropped the box he was holding when Serena shared her morning with him, "Serena, are you sure you want me to move out? I can stay; I don't want him coming over here and—and—violating you." Sammy cringed.

Serena's younger brother Sammy had recently graduated from college and had gotten a job offer to work with computers in Santa Barbara. He had been living with her for almost a year since he had finished school. She knew she'd miss him terribly.

"Thanks Sammy, but I'll be fine." She smiled, "And there's no way I'd let you turn down this job." She began to fold some of his clothes and pack them into a suitcase. "I can take care of myself," She reassured him.

"That's what worries me," He joked.

"Sammy," She rolled her eyes.

"As much as I hate to say it, I wish you were dating someone. At least then I'd know you'd be safer."

She took offense, "I don't need a guy to be safe," She protested.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" She looked at him with pain in her eyes, "I don't need a man to carry me off to his palace on a white steed. I've been doing just fine on my own." She sat down on her couch.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Sammy sat next to her.

"I'm just gonna be lonely without you." She felt tears pricking at her eyes.

He hugged her, "I'll miss you too sis."

"I swear to god there's not a decent guy out there Sammy." She let the tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"You know that's not true," He comforted her.

"Then why can't I find any?" She broke their embrace, "The girl who makes you settle down will be so lucky. I've taught you how to treat women." She wiped the tears from her face.

"That's right Serena," He handed her a Kleenex; "You shower women with gifts if you want to get them into bed." They both laughed.

**_Segment 03D_**

"I thought the interviews were supposed to start at 4, not 2." Serena walked briskly down the hall with two casting directors.

"Diamond scheduled too many." Susan spoke on Serena's right.

"We'll be lucky if we get outta here by midnight." Daniel countered on her left.

Serena stopped in the middle of the call, "Wait a minute, how many of these last minute interviews are there?" She demanded.

"Two hundred," They spoke in unison.

"Two hundred?" She asked meagerly.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Susan began walking again.

"The one Diamond sent?" Daniel offered.

"No, I didn't get the memo; not the one Diamond sent." She had half a mind to march into his office and knee him in the groin right now, but her better judgment prevailed. "Fine, let's get these boys in and outta here, if they're of no interest, let's not waste our time."

"Of course," Susan chimed.

"I agree," Daniel piped.

Serena entered the spacious waiting room which seemed to be crammed with way more than 200 applicants. "We'll be starting the interviews in your numbered order. Please have your information handy. Thank you. Number one. . ." Serena sighed.

* * *

AN: I'm forgoing the Q&A section this week in lieu of a challenge, but as always, if you would like to be featured in the Q&A section simply ask me a question about the fan fic in your review.

Challenge #1: What do you think the bachelor type show should be named? Give me lots of suggestions no matter how goofy they are. This is reality TV, so the dumber the better.

* * *

Preview --- Episode 04: The Casting Call --- Yeah, so ya know how Andrew submitted that form . . . let's just say he's going to have a fun time luring Darien to the casting call. 


	4. Episode 04: The Casting Call

**Reality Bites**

**Episode 04: The Casting Call**

**By: Sailor Angie**

AN: You guys gave great responses to my challenge question, and it's still open, so please more titles would be much appreciated, I'll run them all when I decide which one to use. Sorry this is a day late, Sunday snuck up on me, and I really was trying to stick to my schedule. Hope this one gets some laughs. Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

_**Segment 04A**_

"Oh Daaarien . . ." Andrew poked his head through Darien's office door.

"I'm busy," Darien spoke without removing his eyes from the manuscript before him.

Andrew snuck around the back of his desk and snatched his glasses from his face. "I'll give them back when you give into my demands."

"Andrew," He fumed, "I can't see without my glasses."

"I know, you really should get laser surgery,, it's not like you don't have the money." Andrew laughed.

"Give them back." Darien stood up.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," Andrew smirked.

"What do you want?" Darien gave in.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask." Andrew grinned wildly.

"Andrew I do not have time for this. What do you want?" He huffed.

"So cranky, you need to get laid."

"Is that what this is about? I'm not going to let you hook me up with another prostitute." Darien was beyond annoyed.

"Oh, she won't be a hooker." He mumbled.

"What?" Darien hadn't caught what he'd said.

"Nothing, listen, I want you to cut outta work early with me."

"I can't," Darien was frustrated, "I've got work to do."

"News flash Darien, you've always got work to do; that's not gonna change next week, next month, or next year. All I'm asking for is one afternoon." He played up the disappointment in his voice.

"Why?" Darien didn't trust Andrew as far as he could throw him.

"I wanna take you somewhere." Andrew answered honestly.

"I refuse to let you take me to a whorehouse." Darien folded his arms, "Now if you'll kindly return my glasses."

"This has nothing to do with a whorehouse or even alcohol; I just want you to leave work early for once and hang out with me for a while. When was the last time we've done that? Ya know just shoot the shit?"

Darien began to feel guilty for neglecting his friend. "No booze?"

"No."

"No girls?"

"No."

"Just us?"

Andrew paused, "Yeah," He lied.

"Okay, let me get my coat." Andrew handed Darien back his glasses.

"Seriously man, you do need to get laid though." Andrew chided Darien on the way out the door.

"Is that all you think about?" Darien questioned.

"Why, what do you think about?" Andrew asked innocently. Darien chuckled.

_**Segment 04B**_

"What is this?" Darien was becoming increasingly alarmed, "Why are we at a TV studio!?" He looked outside to see some trailers and sets propped up against a building.

"Don't freak out." Andrew turned into a parking stall.

"What did you do Andrew?!" Darien panicked.

Andrew turned the car off, "Don't talk and let me explain." Darien rolled his eyes, signifying Andrew could continue, "Last weekend when I brought you to that bar and you bugged out on me, I got pretty trashed and I was still mad at you when I got home. I checked my e-mail before I went to bed, like usual, but on my homepage there was a news link that said they were holding an online casting call for a new bachelor show—"

"You didn't," Darien's eyes widened.

Andrew lowered his head, "I did." He met Darien's eyes, "I gave them my phone number as a contact, and you got a call back. You're in the finals; they're really interested in you."

"So this is the call back?" Darien shook his head; he was furious.

"Just an interview," Andrew got out of the car, Darien didn't. "Aww, c'mon man."

"How DARE you!" Darien yelled.

Andrew was surprised; he'd never seen Darien react so strongly to anything, "I thought it'd be fun."

"FUN!?" Darien snapped, "If you think making a fool out of me is fun, then you can go in there and do the interview yourself." Darien stared straight through Andrew.

"Don't look at me like that; I thought it'd be an adventure. I though you could meet the girl of your dreams who didn't want your money. Cuz it seems like I haven't been finding anyone like that either." Andrew sighed, "I'm sorry, I never thought you'd be this upset." He got back in the car, and started it.

Darien turned the car off. Andrew looked at him, "Just an interview?" Darien spoke softly. Andrew nodded, "Okay." He unfastened his seatbelt.

When they entered the premises Darien was handed a number: 53.

"The guy who called said the interview was at two." Andrew and Darien sat down in the waiting room.

"It's only 1 O'clock." Darien whined, "You should have told me, I could have brought some work to do. I've got a bad feeling this is gonna take a while."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you; now the only thing you can do to pass the time is catch up with me." Andrew smiled mischievously.

"Fine, but I gotta be outta here by six though." Darien briefly thought about the coffee shop, and that woman's clear eyes.

"Whatever." Andrew stuffed his keys in his pocket.

_**Segment 04C**_

Serena sat in the interviewing office with Daniel and Susan, allowing them to ask all the questions. She looked at her watch for the millionth time. It was quarter to six, she was gonna miss that man at the coffee house. She was surprised that she was so excited to meet someone she had only spoken to for a few minutes, but he had been so cordial.

All three stood up to shake another potential bachelor's hand; as he exited the door, Greg rushed in.

"I hope I'm not too late Serena, you didn't' miss what you had planned did you?" He set some papers down on the desk.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Relieving you of your duties, you said you had plans at the meeting on Monday."

"But it's Friday night; don't you have plans with your fiancé?" Serena was confused.

"She cancelled; she had to work late; so you go. One of us should get some action tonight," Serena turned around to protest his last comment, "Just kidding. Go out the back way and have fun." Greg smiled.

Serena stopped before exiting. She turned around and gave Greg a hug, "Thanks Greg, I owe you one." Greg had always been like an older brother to Serena.

"I couldn't stand up for you in the board room. This is the least I could do. What Diamond doesn't know won't hurt him." They both snickered, and Serena finally exited. "Number 53," Greg yelled to the large group of men in the waiting room.

_**Segment 04D**_

"Too bad you missed that hot blonde who made the announcement while you were in the bathroom." Andrew joked.

"Will you shut up about that." Darien rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Spending an hour or two with Andrew was fine, but by the time 5 O'clock rolled around, he was ready to strangle him, "If they don't finish soon, I'm leaving." Darien looked at his watch again: 5:45. The coffee shop was 3 minutes away by cab, 15 if you were walking.

Number 52 excited the room, moments later a man announced Darien's number. Darien hurried over to the room, leaving Andrew outside, "Listen I realize you guys are on a schedule, but I am too, and I've got a very important meeting in a few minutes, so let's make this short." He said in one breath.

Greg smirked, his attitude would make for good TV, "So Mr. Shields, how is your business doing?"

"Good, I've just signed a big client, so thinks are going well." Darien said shortly.

"Why do you want to be on the show?" Greg asked.

"A friend of mine signed me up actually; I haven't been able to find any women here lately that aren't after my money." Darien admitted honestly.

"Hopefully our show could help you with that task. Are you interested in the part?" Greg was honest.

Darien looked at his watch again: 5:50, "Sure, I don't care." Darien signed a contract of interest and bolted, "I'll catch a cab." He shouted as he ran past Andrew.

* * *

AN: I'm just going to re-state the challenge for those of you who may have thought of more suggestions in the past two weeks. As always, if you have questions, let me know, and I'll answer them next time. Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing!

Challenge #1: What do you think the bachelor type show should be named? Give me lots of suggestions no matter how goofy they are. This is reality TV, so the dumber the better.

* * *

Preview --- Episode 05: The Coffee Shop --- Will Darien and Serena cross paths at the coffee shop or miss each other by mere seconds!? DUN Dun dun, find out in the most dramatic rose ceremony—err, next chapter. 


End file.
